This section is intended to provide information to facilitate an understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When trolling, sonar may be used to locate fish. Sometimes, an angler's vessel may be equipped with a sonar device to provide an underwater view. Sonar images may be displayed on a marine display.